


fading in the smoke

by cherrychoke



Category: GOT7
Genre: (????), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, im whipped for them the angst turned fluffy im not sorry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: jinyoung is so handsome, so pretty; mark is a simple, weak man.





	fading in the smoke

Mark likes smoking a cigarette in his break. Just pop one in his mouth, light it, and feel all the stress in his body leave with the smoke. It feels nice, but he’s also aware of how bad it is -- he doesn’t smoke more than one a day. He uses a patch if he needs another one, but never another cigarette.

But Jinyoung couldn’t give any less damn about it. He’s quick to use one after another. Mark would’ve stopped him if he didn’t… well, admire him for how less he care about many things. It also makes him feel special, since Jinyoung really doesn’t care for things and people alike -- seeing him get restless when he’s a minute late for their date gives him butterflies.

_ Maybe it’s a dysfunctional relationship _ , Mark thinks. He dismisses the thought quickly, moving behind Jinyoung to enjoy their break. They move to the rooftop of the small restaurant they work in, automatically near the railings. Mark rests the back of his forearm on the railings, lighter already out from the inner pocket of his uniform. Jinyoung takes out a cigarette, keeps it between his lips. Mark cups the space near the end of the cigarette, lights it, and puts the lighter back in his pocket.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung says, smiling. He’s got such a beautiful smile, it knocks the air of Mark’s system. He passes the cigarette to Mark, blowing the smoke upwards, and leans closer to rest his chin on Mark’s shoulder. Some smoke escapes from his nose as he continues speaking. “It’s been a bad day, hyung. So many goddamn customers, and not a single nice one.”

“Yeah.” Mark breathes. He’s trying to construct a proper response, but Jinyoung’s lips are so close, he has a strong urge to kiss them fully. Mark carefully shifts, making sure Jinyoung doesn’t have to move away too much, and pulls him into a kiss. He rests his hands on Jinyoung’s waist.

Kissing him feels like the end of the world, like he won’t kiss him ever again. Maybe Jinyoung is a little depressed and out of control, Mark realizes, because even kissing him feels a little depressing but it’s a good feeling. There’s a weight where his heart should’ve been, which acts like a heart so at least he’s got that.

Jinyoung pats his lower back, two gentle thuds against the fabric there, which makes Mark feel better immediately. It’s an assurance.  _ I’m not going anywhere, nothing is ending, it’ll be fine, don’t worry your head _ . Jinyoung always pats his lower back to assure, to stop Mark’s running head (which is constantly running).

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Mark stares at Jinyoung’s handsome face. His lips, his cute nose, his stupidly good body which looks good even with clothes on, his pretty, sparkly eyes. He’s so handsome, so pretty.

They’re kissing again, and the cigarette from Jinyoung’s fingers falls on the ground. His arms wrap around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer, to kiss him better. Mark makes a surprised noise, but welcomes the tongue against his lips.

“Break’s about to end,” Jinyoung reminds after he breaks the kiss. They’re both catching their breaths, grins subtly those of fools in love. Jinyoung stubs the still-burning cigarette on the ground. “Let’s go back in.”

Mark kisses him once more -- just a small peck on his lips. “Okay,” he says. Jinyoung holds his hand, entwines their fingers together. Mark chuckles. “That’s gay.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa i wrote them after so long !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i missed them !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway i'll be writing more of them now TT i hope you liked this!! pls let me know if you did!!!


End file.
